


Nightmares

by tulipe



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Because of a shared traumatic experience, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipe/pseuds/tulipe
Summary: Just a conversation between the Andys, after the incident (I'm not good at summaries - nor titles - I'm sorry).





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first post here and my first real fanfiction, I'm nervous but I hope you'll like it. I really love this movie and the Andys are just too cute together. Also, English isn't my first langage so I hope there is no mistakes.  
> Enjoy !

They were both talking in the locker room, cigarette in hand. Andy W had the back of his head pressed against his locker. Andy C was in front of him. Since he was the tallest one, he was making sure he wasn't blowing his smoke into Andy's face by raising his head a little bit while exhaling.  
It was few weeks after the big incident, and, as their other colleagues, they still had some marks, bruises and scratches, but it was just a matter of time before they disappear - well, except maybe for Danny, for whom it has taken longer.  
The people involved in the event , including them, didn't really like to think about this day, since the souvenir was still clear in their memory, and, even if they didn't really want to admit it, they all felt pretty silly for not have seen what was really going on is this town. Even the Andys. It's been too awful and surprising, but they had also, at the same time, some sort of proud, that they'll never admit either, being part of those who stopped all of this. Their conversations often drifted to the incident.  
"Do you have nightmares ?" The voice of Andy W asked suddenly, unsure of why he said that.  
The tall one raised his eyebrows, before frowned.  
"About what ?  
-You know about what."  
Andy W sure had. Not all the nights, fortunately, but enough.  
The Andys usually didn't really talk about personal stuff like that, not that they didn't want to - they knew they were here for the other if needed - but they were rather uncomfortable to talk about that to one another.  
Andy C shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah maybe. A little. And you ?  
-Yeah", said Andy W. His voice was calm, as usual when he talked to his friend, but there was some kind of tremble in it. The other Andy noticed it.  
"But that's normal you know, it happened not too long ago", Andy C was trying to reassure his friend, sort of.  
"Yeah sure. You're right." Andy nodded his head.  
He looked at his cigarette, biting his lip to not bother Andy more with all of this shit. But he couldn't help saying :  
"I have some where you die."  
He didn't raise his eyes to meet his friend's, but he could feel that Andy C was looking down at him, visibly not knowing what to say.  
"That's the most frequent one. I see you, after the explosion. The blood. The smoke. It's so real. I feel so alone in those moments."  
He swallowed.  
"God, we know each other for so freaking long, I don't know how I could even function without you."  
Andy C knew what his friend meant ; he felt the same. And he had some of these nightmares too. He can't even remember how many times he asked himself what he would have done if he had lost Andy this day. They were so close, more than they would even admit, and they knew it. They always had each other's back, since they once became friends. They cared for each other, always.  
"Sorry mate, all that is so stupid", said Andy W, with a little forget-what-I-was-saying-I'm-silly smile.  
Andy C leaned a little and, without really thinking, pressed his lips against the other Andy's forehead. He put his left hand - the one without the cigaret - behind Andy's neck to gently pressed his friend against him. Andy W just laid his head against Andy's chest. None of them were talking anymore, they didn't need to. The non verbal was regular in their relationship ; the smiles, the looks, these were all they needed to understand one another sometimes.  
The room was silent, except for Andy W, who was hearing Andy's heartbeats.  
They stayed this way a little longer, enjoying each other's contact, presence, and the feeling of some sort of security they were conferring with one another, hoping that soon the nightmares will be gone.


End file.
